1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to landing a boat on shore and more specifically to a boat landing apparatus with elevation device which may be used to easily land and elevate either end of a boat without removing thereof from the water.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous boating landing devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,354 to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,247 to Smith, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,112 to Travioli. All three of the these patents have the same drawback. Only a small length of the boat is guided when the boat is in contact with the boat landing device. A boat landing device which only contacts a small length of the boat lacks stability. Another problem occurs to a small boat when it rains. If it rains hard enough, the small boat anchored at a pier will fill with rain water and sink. The alternative is to pull the boat on to the shore. However, this is an inconvenient and time consuming process.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a boat landing apparatus with elevation device provides greater stability when landing a boat than that of the prior art; easily stores a small boat in a secure position; and may be used to elevate either end or both ends of a boat.
The present invention provides a boat landing apparatus which is easier to use than that of the prior art. The boat landing apparatus includes a pair of roller assemblies, a pair of cross members, four cross member brackets, and at least two retention stakes. Each roller assembly includes a plurality of rollers pivotally retained in a roller frame. Each cross member bracket is mounted to substantially each end of each roller assembly. A wedge spacer may be mounted to a bottom of the roller frame before attachment of the cross member bracket. The wedge spacer enables the roller assembly to have an inward tilt. An opening is formed through substantially a center of the bracket and the roller frame. Each cross member bracket is sized to slidably receive the perimeter of the cross member. Each cross member has a plurality of openings formed along a length thereof. The width of the boat landing apparatus may be adjusted by aligning the opening in the roller frame with one of the openings in the cross member. A single stake is then inserted through the openings in the roller assembly and cross member into the mounting surface.
A height spacer may be used to tilt the boat landing device. The height spacer allows the boat landing apparatus to be tilted for raising or lowering either end of the boat. The rear of the boat may be tilted downward to drain water therefrom, if necessary. The height spacer preferably includes a post retainer, a tubular post, and a flange retainer. A single post retainer is attached to a bottom of each end of each roller assembly. The tubular post is retained by the post retainer. The flange retainer is clamped to the tubular post to prevent thereof from sinking into the lake bottom.
A second embodiment of the boat landing apparatus includes a pair of roller assemblies, at least two cross members, at least four support brackets, at least four support posts, and at least four support spacers. Each roller assembly includes a plurality of rollers pivotally retained in a roller frame. One end of each roller assembly is mounted to one of the cross members and the other end of each roller assembly is mounted to the other cross member. Additional cross members may be used to support extra weight. A wedge spacer may be inserted between a bottom of the roller frame and a top of the cross member. The wedge spacer enables the roller assemblies to have an inward tilt. A single support bracket is secured to each end of each cross member. A single support post is secured to a bottom of each support bracket. A single support spacer is attached to each support post.
The second embodiment of the boat landing apparatus is preferably installed as follows. The support posts are located and then inserted into a bottom of the body of water. A single support spacer is then slid on to each support post. The support spacers are then pushed against the bottom of the body of water and secured to the support posts. A single support bracket is attached to a top of each support post. Each cross member is slid through a pair of support brackets and secured thereto. The pair of roller assemblies are then attached to the cross members. A single guide post may be attached to a top of each support bracket. A boat may be tied to at least one guide post. Providing at least two cross members with a sufficient length will allow an access plank to mounted thereto. The second embodiment of the boat landing apparatus may also be assembled and then placed on a bottom of a body of water.
A boat landing apparatus with elevation device includes a boat landing apparatus and at least one elevation device. Either embodiment of the boat landing device disclosed in this application may be used. The at least one elevation device may be attached to a front, rear, or to both front and rear of the boat landing apparatus. Each elevation device includes a drive shaft, a pair of elevating arms, a pair of elevating rollers, and a drive assembly. The drive shaft is pivotally retained by a pair of roller assemblies. The pair of elevating rollers are pivotally retained by one end of each elevating arm and the other end of each elevating arm is rigidly attached to the drive shaft. The drive assembly is used to rotate the drive shaft such that thereof rotates the elevating roller into an elevated orientation. The pair of elevating rollers are preferably contoured to receive a bottom of the boat.
The drive assembly preferably includes a gear reduction drive, at least one ratchet gear, and a ratchet arm. The gear reduction drive provides a mechanical advantage to the crank. The at least one ratchet gear retains the pair of elevating rollers in an elevated orientation. The ratchet arm will be rotated several times to provide a small amount of angular movement to the drive shaft. A direct drive assembly may be used instead of the drive assembly. The direct drive assembly does not include gear reduction. A reversible ratchet gear may be used instead of two ratchet gears.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a boat landing apparatus which provides greater stability when landing a boat than that of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a boat landing apparatus which may be tilted to adjust to a sloped lake bottom.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a boat landing apparatus which allows a boat to be accessed from a side thereof.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a boat landing apparatus which may be pitched to allow a small boat to be drained of rain water.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a boat landing apparatus which allows a boat to be held in a secure position.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a boat landing apparatus which has an adjustable width to accommodate different size boats.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide an elevation device which may be used to lift either end of a boat without adjusting a boat landing apparatus.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.